Finding Igneel and discovering feelings
by Lucehearts17
Summary: Lucy keeps having flashes of memory from her past and wants to know what is is. She goes on a mission with Natsu and the others to discover these memories. Nalu fluff. There may be mentionings of jerza gale rowen and gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Igneel and discovering feelings.

Prologue

Since Edolas, every time Natsu says Igneel's name I get a splitting headache. A few days ago I started getting flashes of memory from where? Well I don't know. But I intend to find out. I keep seeing a clearing with a river big enough to fit our whole guild. Once and awhile I see flashes of Onyx eyes that remind me of my best friend Natsu but about two times the size of his head. Then I see glimpses of red and white. I keep thinking that I know this place and that I've been here before but every time I try to keep thinking about it I end up passed out with Natsu holding me protectively against his chest. I will find out what this means and I intend on doing it with or without the support of my best friend.

Natsu is hiding something from me and I can't quite put my finger on it but I do know that he is hiding something and I intend to find out what. If he won't tell me Lucy Heartfilia his best friend And team mate then something is up. I don't even think that Happy knows. Just add the fact that Happy doesn't know either and you've got exact ally what is going' on in our lives here at Fairy Tail.

"Yo! Luce!"

"Oh, hey Natsu" I replied blandly.

"Luce you know you can tell me anything right?" He questioned.

"Yes dragon boy I know that I can tell you anything and same goes for you mister and I do know that something is bothering you. I hope you know that a your partner I will find out what it is that you are hiding behind that adorable smirk of yours." I stated matter of factly.

It is when I see the blush on his truly adorable face that I realize what I had said and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You think my s-s-s-smile I-is c-c-c-cute Lucy?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about Baka!" I screeched running out of the guild hall, hand on my now cherry red face. Even though I don't have his hearing I could hear him chuckle and Mirajane shout her goodbye to me.

I ran all the way to my house and when I got there I locked the door behind me grabbing a pint of ice cream and favoring a shower over my plush bed. Uuugggghhhhh! Why am I such an idiot! I shouldn't have said a word about his adorable smile! Now he will never let me live this down! I sat in the tub munching on… I don't even know what kind of ice cream. He only thinks of us as nakama and if he does love me it's probably the same way he loves Happy and Igneel. I don't know why but everytime I hear or think about that name I get a head ache so bad it feels like I was hit by Gajeel all over again. I wonder why... I kinda only know his name because he is my best friend's father and the only fire dragon that I have ever heard of and that is pretty cool but I still feel like I have heard it somewhere before. I also see flashes of goldand white scales around a beautiful bright green eye. I really want to know what it means and where I have seen it before... maybe if I ask Natsu he can tell me. It wouldn't hurt to ask I guess.

 **Natsu's POV**

When Luce ran out of the guild hall all I could do was watch as I tried to hide my blush. Me blushing is only something that I usually only see... well except for that one time when I was gonna ask Lucy out but chickened out and made the excuse that I needed Virgo to dig a hole for me. Damn did she look gorgeous when she showed up though. I think that I messed up though because when she left she slapped me in the face and ran.

"Yo Flame brain"

uurgghh! That can only mean one thing "Yo ice princess, what do you want!" I shouted at him.

"I heard that you like Lucy and I want to know when you are gonna finally make a move!" Gray shouted.

Gray is the single most annoying guild member that I have met so far... well apart from metal head. First thing iron face does when we meet is kidnap my best friend/gonna be mate.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about ice stripper" I managed to get out.

With that I ran out of the guild unaware where I was going until I Found myself on my best friend's bed as usual. I wonder where she is. I can smell her, vanilla and cherry, she has the best scent that I have ever had the privilege of smelling. Just then Luce walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. I blushed as she looked at me and her face turned the color of my hair and her eyes went wide.

 **Well this is the first chapter of the first fanfiction I have ever made so don't hate too much but I do enjoy constructive criticism. Thanks!**

Lucy Heartfilia signing out for now. Fellow Fairies keep bein awesome!


	2. Chapter 2: Asking

Chapter 2: Asking

Lucy P.O.V.

When I got out of my bath I wrapped a towel around my chest then walked into my room to get a set of clothes, and do you know what I found in my room huh?! Do you?!

"Naaaattttsssssuuuuuu! What are you doing in my room!"

"U-u-uhh… Hey Luce how are ya?"

"Don't you 'hey Luce' me! Haven't I told you to stop breaking into my house? I mean really! What kind of weirdo breaks into another person's house? Even if you are my best friend are you really dense enough to not feel a single thing when you have walked in on me in a bath, towel, or changing? Even if it's you, Natsu, I really don't think you are that dense!"

"Do you want me to perv on my best friend Luce? Because I don't think that you want that! Dragon slayers mate for life you know, that's why I am as dense as they get. I will know when I have found my mate and I want her to be willing so I don't perv or have girlfriend, heck I haven't even kissed a girl before. Unlike you I don't need another partner, having my best friend is enough for now."

Even when he's mad at me he doesn't yell he hasn't ever yelled at me and he never will.

"Natsu… Despite what I may come off as I haven't ever made it passed a first date or kissed a guy. Let alone had a boyfriend. There is something inside of me telling me that I shouldn't be dating.." I hesitated. "That I shouldn't have a life long partner because I already have something more important. I know how you feel, I'm saving myself for the person who is willing to stay with me through everything. I want my marriage to be one full of love and happiness. But for now I have you, Happy, and the guild no matter how much you annoy me."

I looked up form the floor to see Natsu walking my way. I visibly flinched seeing the angered look on his face thinking that he would yell at me like my father did… But then I remembered that this was Natsu my best friend the one person that I knew would protect me from everything even if it was from himself and the guild. He pulled me into a tight embrace that warmed my heart and made me blush. When he pulled away he he gave me one of his biggest grins and said "I'm glad that you feel the same as I do Luce."

"And I'm glad that you don't hate me Natsu."

"Why would I ever hate you? How could I hate you? Your my Luce I couldn't."

"And I couldn't hate you my big goofy dragon."

I looked into his deep onyx eyes and right then and there I decided to tell him of the visions that had caused me so much pain over the past few days we have been back in earthland.

"Natsu.." I hesitated, what if he thinks I'm crazy? What if… Stop it Lucy you are better than this he won't hate you so don't even think it! "I have to tell you something important, can you listen to me for a little while?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've been having visions, usually I see flashes of color like white and gold or sometimes I see an eye the color of yours surrounded by a deep red color. But most of all I see a river, big enough to fit the entire guild hall and more. It's surrounded be a grassy meadow of some kind in the middle of the forest. When I see these things I get head aches that make me see stars and some times pass out, those are the times recently that you have caught me. Everytime I wake up with you looking down at me. I have a feeling that you have something to do with what is happening to me and I want to know if you will help me discover what all this means… Maybe then the pain will go away. The thing is I feel like I've seen these thing before but I don't know form where or when. Can you help me Natsu?"

"Luce… I don't know how to help you or what this all means but your in pain and I want to help you. Also, the place that you discribed… Did it have a cave on the other side of the river?"

"Yeah, why?

"Lucy that's where me and Igneel stayed when he was with me."

I looked at him wide eyed then had another glimps of the past.

I was in the meadow again but this time when I looked up I saw a great red dragon in front of me. His eyes were the same onyx shade as Natsu's. He looked at me and spoke in a voice that was deep and gentle. He said to me "Natsu will help you recover your stolen memories. All you have to do is tell him Igneel said to ask him who Zacara is. Be safe and protect your mate my dear… My son does not know it but you have found your mate as has he. I will talk to the both of you soon my dear."

When I woke I found my pink haired dragon looking at me worriedly.

"Natsu who is Zacara?"

I saw realization cross his features as he processed what I had just said.

"How do you know that name, Luce?"

"Igneel told me to ask you."

Dun dun duuuhhhhh! Ha ha I'm evil! Blame my friends they made me this way. Total cliffhanger. Thank all of you fellow Fairies who read my first chapter. Hope you like this so far! R&R tell me if you want longer chapter too.

Lucy Heartfilia signing off for now! Love ya my Fellow Fairies!


	3. Chapter 3: Nastu's explanation

**Chapter 3: Natsu's explanation**

 _Poster's Note:_ _So the author wasn't able to post this fanfic earlier due to "technical difficulties so I had to help her out. I would apologize for this taking so long but I just realized this isn't my fanfic soo ummm i dunno what to say_

 **Sorry for taking so long!**

 **-legit actual lucyhearts17 no fake at all**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Natsu… Who's Zacara?"

"How do you know that name, Luce?

"Igneel told me to ask you."

Oh no… How does she know that name? Igneel told me that one day she would remember who her dragon was but I didn't expect it to be so soon. He told me that I was to help her remember who Zacara was and that I would help her discover love and find her dragon. I promised him that I would do my best but I didn't expect him to be the one to tell her… I didn't expect her to be the one to talk to him first after all these years, I kinda thought that he would tell me before her … But I understand. It's her life and I'm only supposed to help her find what was taken from her and help her find her mate. I hope it's me because scales do I love her.

"Luce… Zacara is your…" I hesitated do I tell her now or wait… Now. "Zacara is your dragon." I looked at her, and on her face shock could be seen clearly then it turned to aggravation. She said "Natsu stop joking around I'm not a dragon slayer and though the name sounds familiar I don't think that I would be a slayer and not know it." I just stared at her with my own look of aggravation.

"Luce… Tell me something please, I have my scarf and you have your earrings my scarf was given to me by Igneel my dragon and father. Who gave you your heart earrings? Please tell me that because I know the answer, I was there, they were given to you the same day my scarf was given to me. Luce your dragon gave them to you, I mean have you ever taken them off, I know you haven't because it's instinct. Dragon slayers have the instinct to keep their mates and special items close so that they can be protected and never lost."

I watched her carefully and saw a look of realization cross her face.

"N-N-Natsu… I'm a celestial dragon slayer aren't I?" _(how does that work?)_

I smiled at her, "yes Luce you're a celestial dragon slayer."

She smiled, "so I'm just like you now huh? I think it's kinda cool to share the same type of magic as my best friend. Our team will be even stronger now! Wait a minute… I don't know how to use dragon slayer magic."

"That's okay, Luce, I'll show you how to use it again and we'll both look for Zacara and Igneel. Igneel told me to also help you find your mate so there's that."

"Natsu the second part will be pretty easy… Igneel told me that you don't understand it yet but you have already found your mate as have I."

I processed what she said, then my eyes widened… The only person that I care enough about that could be my mate was… My best friend… Lucy.

"Lucy name the people that mean the world to you apart from the guild and your parents."

"Levy, Happy, Erza, Gray, and you Natsu, why?"

"Luce do you know what this means?!" _(just sayin way too many)_

"No, what?!"

"Your your your YOUR MY MATE LUCY!"(._.)

"WHAT! Natsu how do you know this?"

"Luce think about what Igneel said that you and I had both already found our mates and then think about the most Important man in your life. I know you're my mate because Igneel said that when I found my mate I would lose interest in other girls and do things I normally wouldn't do just to be around them. You're that person for me Lucy and I know it. He also said that every time that I touched you until I claimed my mate that I would feel a jolt of electricity every time I did and I do."

"Natsu… If what Igneel said is true then you are my mate!" She jumped at me and hugged me hard. " I've never told anyone but I had always dreamt that my husband would be someone I could trust with my life and now that it's true, I trust you more than anyone and I understand that being mates is equivalent to being married and I'm glad that my mate is you and not someone I don't know. It makes me really happy!"

"Luce, I love you with all my heart and I had always hoped that you would be my mate. Even before our trip to Edolas." I hugged her tighter. "I love you too Natsu, you and only you forever."

"Is there anything that we need to do that makes it clear that we're mates dragon boy?"

"Well there is a process we have to go through. During this I have to physically mark you as my mate and we have to combine our scents, but I don't think you're ready for that the marking might hurt you. If I can I want to put off hurting you as long as possible, but the thing is that we only have a week to complete the mating process or the dragon slayer can lose their magic. In this case we would both lose our dragon slayer magic but you would still have your spirits. But both of us will lose the dragon halves of us."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I was trying to process what Natsu was explaining to me but all I could think about was the mating process _(The mating process yes the mating process you do know what mating is right?)_ he tried to tell me about.

He has to hurt me? He has to mark me? He has to mix our scents? What does this mean? I know that I love him but why does it have to be so complicated? How will he mark me? Will it be a scar? Like a tattoo? Visible or invisible? How will this happen and when will I be ready to do it? No. I won't risk us losing our dragon halves and I love him so it doesn't matter if he hurts me or not he would never hurt me intentionally and that's what matters. He would protect me from anything, even himself. I trust him with my life and more so no matter how much pain I have to go through to be completely his it's worth it. We've been through so much together and through good and bad we always stuck together as a team. What would make this any different?

"Natsu? What exactly do we have to do to complete this mating process. And don't explain it how Igneel told you when you were little. Explain in words like Erza would. Okay?"

"Okay… The mark is physical and easy but it may hurt you. I have to concentrate my magic on one spot on your body. After doing that I have to make sure that all the pain goes away and the mark is left. Even if there was another fire dragon slayer, which there isn't, your mark would be unique and mean something special to us. The scent mixing is where it gets complicated… " he trailed off.

"Natsu…" I hesitated, " is it what I think it is that we have to do?"

"If you're thinking about what Erza has in those sour books (if you know what I mean.) then yes." He said sheepishly.

I smiled at him, "Natsu you don't have to worry about that. I love you and you love me so it's okay for me to do this kind of stuff with you. I trust you more than anyone and I know that you wouldn't purposefully hurt me. It's okay Natsu."

He just looked at me with shock in his eyes. I guess he didn't expect me to be so submissive. Then he turned serious. "Lucy, just tell me when your ready and I'll be ready too but if you want we could do the mark now."

I thought about it for a minute and then I decided, maybe all those guys who keep asking me on a date will stop if I'm physically marked as someone else's. You know what… "Let's do it."

He nodded then placed his hand on the skin just above my collar bone and closed his eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as it seemed to grow and draw a shape on my skin. Then it felt as if fire had replaced where my blood had been. After about a minute or two the pain slowed to a dull throb and he opened his eyes and brought his face down to where the pain was. He kissed and licked that area which seemed to take all the pain away. When he looked back at me I decided something… I looked in his eyes and kissed him. His lips rough yet soft at the same time and they felt as if they were made for this, fitting perfectly to cover mine. I pulled away with half lidded eyes and looked up at him. "Let's go to the guild now" "Mhmm."

I grabbed his arm and before we left I went into the bathroom to see what my mark looked like. It was a combination of red and gold which reminded me of our magics combined. It was a flame with a little pink star in the middle. It seemed to shimmer in the light and made me smile as I gazed at it. I knew that he was mine and I was his and that this mark told our story and our future. I looked at my new mate and smiled when I saw a matching mark on his chest. Then ran out of my apartment and to the guild. I can't wait to tell Levy-chan!

 **Time skip 20 minutes… At the guild still Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan! I NEED to tell you something VERY important!"

I didn't realize that as I came into the guild with my hand still in Natsu's and the entire guild was staring at us open mouthed. I looked back at Natsu who was still grinning at me and realized that I felt warmer than usual and he was glowing gold. That's when I looked down and saw it… I was on FIRE! Just when I was about to scream I noticed that it didn't hurt and just looked at my mate with a wide eyed expression. And do you know what he did?! He just kept starin'! He just stared and smiled at me!

"Natsu! What the stars is this?! Did you KNOW in advance that this would happen?! PLEASE tell me what the stars is happening to us!"

"Luce, calm down it's normal for this to happen, if you don't believe me than just ask Gajeel he knows exactly what is happening."

"You know what Natsu, I believe you but a warning would have been nice."

"Yo flamebrain!"

Oh no I know who exactly that is… GRAY!

"What do you want Elsa?!"

"Natsu, I'm going to go talk to Levy-chan… Try not to destroy the guild please."

"Okay," he kisses me, "I'ma go destroy snowball, see ya later!"

He turned around and headed towards Gray. I felt my face go up in flames and looked down to see if I was still on fire, but much to my relief I wasn't anymore. I looked in the direction of the bar to find Levy smirking at me. Oh no she probably saw the entire thing including him kissing me! Oh no oh no no no no no! She will never let me live this down! I won't ever get out of this!, now I have to explain to her what happened. I walked over to her on shaking feet just to see something even worse, Mira behind her! This is bad so very very bad!

"Heeeeeyyyyyy guys! What's new cause there is definitely nothing new with me. Nope just plain old me goin' through the usual day without a job because my partner won't pick one for us!"

"Lu-chan we saw the whole thing." Levy said simply.

"Lucy it's not that bad I mean we both know you love Natsu."

"Mira, Natsu kissed Lu-chan."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! REALLY! LUCY GO KISS HIM AGAIN SO THAT I CAN SEE!" With that Mirajane Strauss officially fainted

"Lu, how did this happen who confessed first?! Have you kissed before?! What's with the mark on yourshoulder?! Did he give it to you?! Does he love you too?!"

"Levy, Levy, calm down, he confessed first, yes we have kissed before, the mark is how dragon slayer claim their mates, yes he gave it to me, and yes he loves me." I took a deep breath taking in much needed air looking at my friend to see her reaction only to see her swaying like she was drunk again. Oh… No.

"Lucy likes Natsu Lucy likes Natsu and he likes her back!" She said giggling, with that she passed out alongside Mira leaving me to think about my choice of friends.

I turned around to see Natsu looking at me with his signature grin on his face and I realized then that the guild had been silent through the whole thing and now knew that Natsu and I are dating. Scales no!

"CONGRATULATIONS NATSU AND LUCY!" The entire guild screamed.

I looked at my dragon boy and he says "Well secrets out little dragon guess we should tell them about the other thing too."

"Fine, hey everyone! Turns out I'm a dragon slayer too!"

"What! Natsu and Lucy dating AND Lucy is a dragon slayer!"

 **Time skip 2 hours**

The guild decided to throw a party for us and they asked me to show them my magic but since I didn't know how Natsu showed me how to light my fist with my magic. When I did finally succeed me hand light in golden flames.

"Natsu if you're the only fire dragon slayer why do I have golden flames?"

"A fire dragon slayer's mate's magic if he or she is also a dragon slayer reflects his or her fire dragon's magic. Which means since you are my mate and are a dragon slayer too you have golden flames to reflect the beauty of our magic combined." _(logic)_

"I think that's wonderful it's another thing that reminds me of you when I can't see you. Another thing that tells me that even if I can't see you I know you're always there. I love you dragon boy."

"And I you my little star."

With that he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I immediately responded to the gentle kiss and he pressed a little harder against me. His lips rough and soft at the same time. His warmth flooding through me as we kissed. He slid his hands from my neck to my waist and I, in return slide my hand up his flexing biceps and into his soft pink hair. He pulled away allowing me to get the air I so needed and smiled. "We are definitely doing that more often Luce."

"Dummy" I said.

 **Yo its me again sorry to making you guys wait so** _(so so so so so)_ **long. If their kiss wasn't realistic then sorry I don't have experience with this. I did give you a longer chapter though. I think in the next chapter they will start their adventure. R &R **

Lucy Heartfilia signing off for now! See ya later my lovely fellow Fairies!


	4. Chapter 4:The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 4: the adventure begins**

 _Poster's note:Soo hey I'm back from the chapter 3, did you miss me? Probably not. I honesty hope the author doesn't delete this when she able to access again. I think I pretty lenient on the trolling I posted these chapters. Like I could have trolled her by replacing every noun with taco or uncapitalized every anyways here's another chapter for you readers So enjoy_

 _Also if you don't want the author to delete these notes write pie in the reviews. It would surely get our message across_

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was amazing. I found my mate, I told Lucy she was a dragon slayer and today Happy, Luce, and I are going to investigate a dragon sighting. I really hope that it's one of our dragons but it may be a hoax like the trip to Hargeon that was good yet bad. It was good that I found Lucy but bad because of the fake salamander. I really hope that I find the other more important person in my life.

 **Time skip 5 hours**

"Luce" I screamed "get out of there!"

The mountain was going to erupt. I had to do something and fast before my girlfriend was burned to a crisp! I ran towards her and suddenly… Lava, fire, and molten rock spewed everywhere. I shielded Happy as best I could while still running in Lucy's direction. And that's when it happened a burst of lava and smoke engulfed her. "LLLLLLLLuuuuuuuucccccccyyyyyyy!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse and I cried until there were no more tears to cry. I just sat there until the lava hardened and the smoke cleared. Even though there was no fire I saw a red figure walking in my direction out of the smoke. It was something not even close to human and it was getting closer. I got into my fighting stance still thinking about Lucy. The figure then started running then stopped a few feet away from me. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The figure chuckled "you don't recognize your own father?"

"Igneel?"

"That's right my son. And I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Igneel opened his great red wings to reveal a slightly stunned Lucy who looked like she had seen herself die. I suddenly found myself in tears again as I ran over and hugged two of my favorite people with my little buddy Happy hugging Lucy's chest as I embraced them all. "Luce, little dragon, never scare me like that again and don't you EVER leave me ya hear?"

"Wasn't planning on it dragon boy" she smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"How come you're not hurt? I would at least expect that from someone who was just on fire and covered in lava"

"My son don't you listen? I told you this when I raised you that your mate will take on some of your qualities including that of your dragon slayer magic. Therefore she cannot be burned and you are immune to the magic of the stellar slayer and her dragon."

"First, hey I do listen. And second how am I supposed to remember everything you told me about mating ( _wasn't he like nine when he left him?)_ when you left me all those years ago? Don't you think that I've tried to remember these things?"

"Are you still bent out of shape because of that? Son grow up I have a reason to have done that."

"Still bent out of shape?! Grow up?! Listen to me old man and listen good, you left me all alone to fend for myself without even a goodbye! And you're telling me to grow up?! I can't believe you Igneel!"

"Natsu Dragneel you calm down right now mister! At least you found your dragon! I don't even remember Zacara and the first thing you do when you find your father again is pick a fight? You have been looking for him for years! Do you know how hard it is for me to process all that we've been through? Compared to me you have it easy dragon boy."

Igneel was smiling and chuckling to himself as my mate yelled at me. Then he broke into full on laughter. I looked at him then at Lucy and started laughing too. "You llliiikkkkeee each otherrrr!" I looked at Happy then at Lucy and Igneel again and then we were all laughing and crying tears of joy.

"Son," my dad said suddenly, "the reason I had to leave was to protect you but also cause I found my mate, Natsu, just like you have now. But I warn you remember that you have a limited amount of time to complete the mating process."

I looked from him to my, I guess, half-mate and she just smiled at me. It made me smile back at her. I love making her laugh it's one of my favorite sounds which is good because she loves for me to make her laugh. She told me so. I looked back to my father to see him smiling also. We're like one big happy family Lucy, Happy, Igneel, and I. I wish it could be like this all the time.

"Igneel we have to make our way back home, will you come with us?" Lucy asked my dad.

"Daughter unfortunately I will have to stay here but you are welcome to visit anytime that you like."

"I guess we should get back to the guild huh Luce?"

"Yea I guess you're right, bye Igneel we'll see you another day!"

With that we made our way back to the train and sat on a bench to wait. I saw Lucy looking at all the other couples that passed by. Most of the girls were leaning against their boyfriends while they had their arms around each other. Others were holding hands. Some were even sitting on a bench like us and leaning against each other. Lucy looked at me and I told her, "Guys like that you know, just sayin'."

"I've never done that kind of stuff not even with my dad, you are my first boyfriend you know so I have no way of knowing"

I just looked at her face and laughed. I hadn't really ever done that stuff either but I did have some experience. "I'll show you how then." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she hesitantly laid her head on my shoulder then snuggling up closer. This felt nice, being able to do this with someone. I like it.

The train came and we got up and I, against my pleading, boarded along with Luce and Happy. I immediately felt sick and landed in the seat nearest to me which, thankfully, was the one that the others were in. Lucy just laughed at me and shook her head laying mine on her lap and running her hand through my hair. It actually relived some of my pain to my surprise.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I looked down at my dummy and smiled. I liked being able to lean against him and just sit there with him. I think I'll do that again soon.

Time skip 3 hours/ at Magnolia station

"Naaaaattttssssuuuu geeettt uuuupppp! You promised to take me fishing when we got back and your just laying on Lucy while the yummy fish in the lake swim around laughing cause I can't put them in my mouth!"

"Happy, just wait a second I have an idea on how to wake him up."

Snickering I pull Natsu out of the train, Happy trailing behind us, and I put him on the nearest bench, walking over to a nearby food vendor. I held the food under Natsu's nose just long enough to wake him up. "Huhwhatisit?" He asked, when he came to; about two seconds later he immediately tried to eat the food in my hand but too bad for him cause I already put the food in my mouth and started chewing. Then, oh no, he has that grin on his face the one he gets when he does something mischievous. I turned and tried to run but before I could get very far that stupid dragon had caught me and threw me over his shoulder. He kissed me on my lips and the tossed me into the air, catching and kissing me again. That's what he did all the way to my appartment. Natsu set me down on the floor by the couch and stared at me for a minute. I saw something in his eyes, something both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Just then he crushed his lips to mine. ( remember fellow fairies I have no experience so if this sucks sorry.) My eyes slid shut as I kissed him back and my hands came up to tangle my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. Natsu ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let out a small gasp and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue into my already open mouth. Reflexively the two muscles tangled together battling for dominance. He, of course, won and I just decided to explore the inside of his mouth. When we pulled away taking in much needed air he just smiled at me which made me smile as well.

"Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"I… I'm ready"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely ready"

Natsu smiled at me "that's all you needed to say." With that he picked me up and lead me to the bedroom kissing me all the way, then he closed the door behind us making sure that not even Happy _(I'm imagining happy looking through the window smiling the the creep he is kinda like this lUl)_ could bother us. _(Wow that just happened on chapter 4 no less.0.)_

When I woke up I hugged my new mate tighter, remembering our night together. I smiled looking at the ashes that were my clothes. Then I look up to find the one and only…. Erza standing over ( _I just died after reading this part XD)_ us. Oh scales am I glad were covered by the sheet right now.

"Lucy, care to explain what is going on?"

"E-E-Erza, heeeeeeyyyyy what's new?"

"Don't hey me tell me what's going on with you and Natsu."

"Well… So I found out that I'm a dragon slayer too then we found out we are mates and what you see here is basically the end of the mating process we had to go through."

"I'm gone for one week One and two of my best friends are 'mated' and one now has two magics! I think the next time I leave on my own I'll have to chain you all down so someone doesn't end up having a baby or something without me being at the guild."

Please, don't!"

"Well congrats on your new mate Natsu and Lucy gotta go bye."

"Bye Erza!"

Bye Erza!"

I looked to my right to see a pair of onyx eyes looking back at me and it made me laugh. I love when he makes me laugh which is good because he seems to like making me laugh.

 _(Basically Ezra just came in their bedroom after they porked and congratulated Natsu for doing just happened ._.)_

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Back at the guild I noticed that Wendy and Carla were back from their mission. They don't know the news yet!

"Wendy! Carla!"

"Hey Natsu! What's up?"

"Yes, hello Natsu. I presume that the tomcat is at the bar?" _(that's also happening too uh?)_

"Yea Happys at the bar. And wait a sec I have to tell you something important!"

"What is it Natsu?"

"Well Wendy I found my mate!"

"Really? That's wonderful! Is it Lisanna?" _(I thought she was dead was she resurrected in another arc or something?)_

"Nope better."

"Hmm… Oh my scales! Is it Lucy?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm soooooo happy for you Natsu-San!"

"Who you talking about dummy?"

"Hey Lucy I was just telling Wendy that we're together now"

"Cool!"

I watched Wendy's eyes go wide and looked at her questioningly.

"Natsu what are you and Lucy going to name your future children? I mean since you are already mates it's something to think about right?"

"I think that may be rushing it a bit Wendy don't you think?"

"Natsu is right we only just found out that we're mates I think I want to wait at least until we find Zacara."

"Well okay just asking."

"Hey Happy why don't you go pick us a job huh buddy?"

"Okay Natsu, be right back."

"Is that a good idea Natsu?"

"Sure why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

As I watch Natsu and his new mate joke and play around I feel sick to my stomach. No one gets love like that so why should they? I will make sure that they never see each other again. Hmm… Maybe I'll make Natsu watch as I torture Lucy? Yes I like that idea. Let's do that. I just need the book. Then and only then will I be able to take Natsu out.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt a chill like death was breathing down my neck. And I faintly heard a voice soft and sweet but so very sad.

"Natsu, did you hear that?"

"Hear what little star?"

"Never mind, it's probably nothing."

 **Dun dun duuuuun. (Evil laugh) you probably hate me now but I have no regrets!**

 _But not as much as you will hate me_

 _mahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

No regrets

 **Hey it's me sorry for the long time without posting. I kinda have stuff I need to sort out and figure out. I suck at writing but I hope you like my story cause I work hard on it.**

 **See ya later fellow fairies- Lucy Heartfilia**

 _See ya later herps and derps -Me_


	5. Chapter 5: What could go wrong? Lots

I'm back!

* * *

Chapter 5: What could go wrong? Lots, Natsu, Lots.

 **LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"What could go wrong he says? We'll be fine he says" I mumbled to myself on the way to the job in Crocus. Ok so this is what we get when Happy is allowed to pick the job. Do you know what he picked? He picked a job where I have to wear a cat costume that covers pretty muck nothing. Of course he and Natsu get to wear their normal clothes. To my surprise and delight Natsu had some objections about the black, stringy costume I had to wear.

His exact words were, "Luce is not wearing that thing. It shows what's mine and only I should get to see her like this"

Although I was probably the same dark red as Igneel I thanked him. Unfortunately Happy convinced him that if everyone could see the 'goods' (his words not mine) while was on his arm then he would have bragging rights on any poor bastard that dared to look at me with lust in their eyes.

Which brings us to our current situation. Someone looked at me with lust filled eyes which made Natsu put his arm around me tighter as he says to the guy, "look at my mate like that again I'll burn you to a pile of ash."

"Sorry, he's just a little possessive over me as am I over him that's how we dragon slayers are with our mates its part of our instincts. So you might want to leave because when he says something like that he means it so bye!"

"Stupid dragon slayer and their stupid mates, they take all of the hot girls." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Luce I was handling it!" Natsu whined.

"I know you were Natsu but I don't feel like watching you fight over me with a random guy when you already have me and I'm not going anywhere" I said kissing his nose quickly. "Now let's go do that job."

"Love you little star."

"Love you too Natsu."

We headed into the building where we would have to complete our modeling job.

 _ **Time skip: after the modeling part where we just stood still as statues.**_

 **NATSU'S P.O.V.**

I held onto Luce's hand as we, unfortunately, walked back to the train.

"Fish! Yummy fish! GET INTO MY MOUTH!" Happy screamed in his sleep on top of my head.

Lucy giggled which made me grin. Oh I love her laugh!

All of the sudden I felt as if someone were trying to split my skull open with a sledge hammer.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy faintly scram my name.

 ** _In my head:_**

 ** _"Natsu…"_**

 ** _"Whaa? Who's there?"_**

 ** _"You don't remember me Natsu? Tsk. Such a shame we could have had a lot of fun together."_**

 ** _"Who are you and what do you want from me?!"_**

 ** _"All in good time, Natsu, all on good time…."_**

 ** _The voice faded leaving me to wonder… who was that and what do they want?_**

 **Wazzup fellow fairies?! Good to write for you again! Lol. So the last few chapters were posted by a friend who loves messing with me so sorry for the added comments throughout the story. Man writing this makes me want a guy like Natsu. Too bad my boyfriend and I broke u, but its okay ;). Please guys' rate and review. I want to hear your ideas and comments negative and positive.**

 **-As always love ya all! See ya later fellow fairies!**

 **P.S. sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
